User blog:Donotdiddlekids/To Live And Die With a Crowcross (prologue)
(Here's the first part of a short story that I'm making. It's not long, and it'll introduce characters.) In Hideston, a man wearing a helmet, black hoodie, and combat pants walks into a bar. He's unarmed. He's called Solus, yet no one truly knows his name. Solus sat down at a stool. The barkeep looked at him funny, but eventually asks "Well, Metallic Warrior of The East, what can I get you?" Solus started speaking, but his voice sounded more machine than man. "I just want something to do. Know any good spots where bandits like to pick fights?" The barkeep chuckled a bit, then pointed over towards a waterfall that could be seen out of a window. "That's a hideout for them. I dunno if it's something for someone like you, though. Someone who looks brittle and fragile." Suddenly, some bandits came in, right on cue. They started harnessing the customers, and one came over to Solus. "Well, well, well. Lookie who we have here!", the bandit yelled out. "Looks like we have a cliche ninja cyborg here! You want a challenge, you little punk?" Solus didn't look at the bandit. "No, but I want you to leave before I pass out from your breath, and die from alcohol poisoning." The bandit started trying to show off his might while talking. "Wow, this guy's got stuff to say! Come on, why don't you say some more, entertain the crowd, comedian?!" Solus got up and faced the bandit. "Alright. How about this? You leave, and you won't die." The bandit gripped his sword. "The hell you just say to me?" Solus stood there, smiling underneath the full black helmet. "I said, leave, and you won't die. Do you have a hearing problem? I can help with that." The bandit took out his sword. No one else but the barkeep noticed. "You think you're all high and mighty, King Piss For Brains, but I'm about to dethrone you. The hard way." Solus didn't look intimidated at all. "Fine. But you should know, I'm also the executor for this wild, fantasized "king" you make up." The bandit lunged at Solus, and slashed, but Solus wasn't exactly unarmed. He dodged the slash, and looked as if he was punching the bandit, but in reality, had a wrist blade that stabbed the bandit right in the spine. The bandit went down, and Solus put his hands into his hoodie pockets, pulling out two silenced pistols. He pointed them at two other bandits, and got their attention by clearing his throat. "All the bandits in this bar will leave. Now." One bandit had a battleaxe out, he looked at Solus. "And what will you do about it, 'Shadow of The Night'?" Solus aimed at the bandit' s head, and pulled the trigger. He then went back to his original target. "Like I said, leave. Now." The bandits realized they wouldn't win, and walked out. Solus looked back at the barkeep, who looked a little shocked. "Alright, bartender, how about that bandit camp?" The barkeep changed his expression, and looked down into his shelves on the giant wooden table. He then pulled out a piece of paper. It had a bounty from some rich guy, with a description on it. "This man is insane. He threatens this entire town, and all others within a one hundred mile radius inside it. I need him taken out. We need him taken out. The target is called Max Crowcross, and his bounty is for 10,000 gold pieces. Please bring proof of death, like his head, or a picture. I am located just outside of Hideston." Solus chuckled, and put the piece of paper away. 'A lot of money, and not any work required.', he thought. "Alright, thanks. I'll take it.", Solus said. He walked out of the bar, and took off his hood. "I'll have to meet this guy, first off. Then, see what we can do about this bounty.", Solus said to himself. He got himself a horse, and rode off towards the location of the bounty giver. However, another person was riding towards the same location, and he was not too happy about having a bounty on his head. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts